


Raise A Glass

by violents



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 29, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Firsts, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Book 1: Carry On, Toasting, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violents/pseuds/violents
Summary: Penny, Simon and Baz's first night in their apartment.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554958
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Raise A Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff, it's heinously short, and I wrote it in a frenzy at 10pm. Bon appetit.

**Penny**

Every time I remember that Simon and I have officially moved into our own apartment, it sends a thrill down my spine. This feels surreal.

It’s warm outside, and early evening, so we have the windows open. The air coming in smells like car exhausts.

Simon is sitting on the sofa across from me, slumped against the armrest. I understand why he’s so tired; he carried a majority of our furniture upstairs. Baz, I think, was quite happy to just watch him competently lift heavy things rather than pitching in to help.

It’s also surreal that Baz is just  _ here.  _ He’s next to Simon, lying across the couch with his head on Simon’s lap, long legs hanging over the back of the chair in a way that does not look even remotely comfortable. When I asked him why he was sitting like that, he just said ‘ _ gay rights’ _ , so I have decided to let it be.

I’ve gotten used to his presence these last few months, but I spent significantly longer watching Simon be antagonistic towards him literally all the time, so I’m not even sure what to think. He makes Simon happy, though, which is what counts. And he makes a  _ mean  _ hot chocolate.

Maybe I’ll keep him around.

We’re drinking those hot chocolates now, as Simon complains about how unhelpful we’ve all been today. The evening light glints off my crystal ball on a side-table, casting a ray onto the ceiling. The flat still smells like dust, like somewhere new to us all— within a few weeks it’ll smell of Baz’s various products and my perfume and takeaway curry.

“Feels like we should make a toast or something,” Simon says, absently twirling a piece of Baz’s hair around his finger. 

“Do we have any alcohol? Like, at all?” I ask, mentally sorting through the bare-bones contents of the fridge and cupboards.

“We might have beer?”

Baz makes a noise of disgust. Simon laughs a little, and it’s so incredibly good to hear him laugh.

“You snob,” I say as I walk over to the fridge and, as promised, find a few cans of beer. “This is it.”

I hand them the cans, and Baz makes a face as he deftly opens it.. I sit down on the floor, my back against the sofa, and clink my can against Simon’s.

“Here’s to… new beginnings.”

Simon puts in, “To Baz’s hot chocolate.” 

“To Simon’s muscles,” Baz adds, of course. Simon shoves him, smiling, and Baz almost falls off the couch. He sits up, bemused. 

“To Penny, for finding this place.”

“To my room, which thank God has room for some bookshelves.” Baz looks like he’s about to say something else, so I continue. “And that’s it. Neither of you get any more chime-ins. Cheers.”

I drink a mouthful of beer. It really is  _ awful,  _ and I don’t know which of us bought it. Simon seems unperturbed, but Baz looks disgusted.

I set my can aside on the table, moving back to my chair and curling up with my knees to my chest, a throw blanket over my legs.

“Baz, are you staying tonight?” I ask.

“I don’t know. Am I?” he says, looking to Simon for confirmation. 

He looks put on the spot. “I mean, if you want to? I’d like you to stay.”

“Then I will.” He’s returned to laying across the couch now that he’s abandoned the pretense of drinking a beer, and Simon leans down to kiss him.

I don’t know when I became a perpetual third-wheel. I guess this is my life now.

Simon sits up after a second and his gaze flicks over to me, as if just remembering I’m here. His cheeks flush.

“Is that okay with you, Penny?” he asks sheepishly, and I roll my eyes.

“How considerate of you to ask. Yeah, of course it’s fine.”

Baz extends an arm and fumbles for his still-full can of beer. He raises it a little from the side-table.

“To Penelope Bunce’s everlasting patience.”

Simon grins. “Amen.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! This is a wrap on my COC fics, but it's been super fun. I have some longfic ideas that I want to write in the new year, so expect some more from me fairly soon!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Hanukkah Sameach (god I hope that's the right way to say that) to all those celebrating, and to everyone else, have a great day and a happy New Year.
> 
> my tumblr is [sunset-snowbaz](https://sunset-snowbaz.tumblr.com). Kudos and comments are super appreciated,


End file.
